1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a pixel, a display device including a plurality of pixels, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
If a pixel in a display device becomes defective, the pixel may emit light all the time regardless of a scan signal and a data signal applied thereto or may be displayed in black (e.g., by not emitting light) all the time. The pixel that emits light all the time is referred to as a bright spot (or a hot spot) and the pixel that is displayed in black all the time is referred to as a dark spot (or a black spot).
As a circuit of the pixel becomes more complex, the bright spot or the dark spot formed by a circuit defect becomes more difficult to fix.